Parenting PD
by Rubix Cube92
Summary: Amber Halstead is a rebel without a cause. Her parents are cops and she feels the need to act out. Will she take it too far?
1. Chapter 1

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

The house was a mess there was clothes, shoes, books and pens scattered all over the kitchen table. They all belonged to my teenage daughter who believed fairies came in the middle of the night and cleaned up after her.

"I'm going to kill her!" I complained as my husband came into the kitchen.

He simply rolled his eyes and kissed me on the cheek before pouring two cups of coffee and passing me one.

"This doesn't bother you?" I questioned.

Jay shrugged in response.

"Erin she is a kid, at least she was doing homework." He replied.

I glared at him and tossed a book in response. Jay dodged it and it hit the floor with a smack. The owner of the book had just appeared at the bottom of the stairs as the book collided with the tiles.

"Um that's my homework. Why are you throwing it at dad? Did he do something wrong?" Amber my fifteen-year-old daughter smirked.

"No he didn't you did. Do you think this house magically cleans itself?" I snapped.

Amber rolled her eyes in the same annoying way Jay had before. Like Jay she didn't seem to find the table being a mess annoying.

"At least I do my homework unlike Dylan." She commented.

"Dylan's nine his homework is his times tables. Are you really comparing yourself to a nine year old?" I asked.

Before she could reply my nine-year-old son came into the room. He walked over and climbed onto Jay's knee.

"Morning Buddy." Jay greeted as he ruffled Dylan's hair.

Dylan giggled in response.

"Want to come to work with me this morning before school?" Jay offered.

Dylan nodded enthusiastically and got up to leave with Jay.

"You're leaving? What are we going to work separately now?" I pressed.

"Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Amber questioned.

I ignored her and waited for Jay to answer.

"No of course not are you ready dear?" Jay smirked.

I couldn't help but smile in response and I went to follow him.

"So I'm getting the bus now?" Amber moaned.

"Yeah you are and in future clean the table it earns you a ride to school." I grinned as I followed my husband and son out the door.

"Oh and Amber I do my homework, thats why I'm getting a ride to school!" Dylan added before I closed the door.

* * *

 _ **Jay's Point of View**_

I had just dropped my son off at school when I realised I had left my phone in the house. I decided that I would go home and get it before returning to work. As I pulled up on the driveway I realised there was a car parked. Opening the front door I saw my daughters school bag sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh you did no skip school!" I thought out loud.

Marching up the stairs I banged on my daughters bedroom door.

"Amber you better not be in there!" I yelled.

I heard a lot of movement from inside the room.

"I'm coming in!" I yelled.

Pushing open the door I saw a kid frantically zipping up his jeans and scrambling towards the door. I blocked his path and glared at him. I could just about see Amber who was hiding behind her covers.

"Get up." I hissed at her.

I pulled the kid from the room and dragged him down the stairs along with me.

"Mr Jay man I'm sorry…..She told me you would be at work…" The kid rambled.

"It's Mr Halstead Sir and you think the fact that I was at work made it ok for you to come to my house, go to my daughter bedroom and do…..THAT!" I snapped.

The kid looked panicked as Amber came running down the stairs.

"Dad let him go!" She cried.

"You don't talk." I scolded.

"What's your name?" I asked the boy.

"Finn." He mumbled.

I had just noticed the tattoos and piercings all over him not to mention the distinct smell of weed.

"Well listen to me Finn. If I ever and I mean EVER see you around here again I will kill you. I work for Intelligence Unit so don't think for one second I can't and won't do that if I ever find you around my little girl again. Do I make myself clear?" I whispered in his ear.

"Dude…." Finn tried to object.

"No, no Finn that wasn't a yes no answer." I interrupted him.

He looked puzzled clearly he wasn't too bright. The tattoo of the ugly cat should have been a giveaway.

"It was a yes Sir question. Only one answer." I clarified.

"Now get the hell out of my house." I instructed as I shoved him in the direction of the door.

"My clothes?" He questioned.

I glared at him.

"Buy new ones Finn!" He answered himself before rushing towards the door.

"Finn I'm sorry he can't legally kill you plus he doesn't have the right to make me stop seeing you. Finn!" Amber called after him.

"I CANNOT believe you did that! I'm so embarrassed." Amber screeched at me.

"You're embarrassed? That's all you are going to say? Not I'm sorry dad, I should never have did this dad, please forgive me dad, I know I'm not old enough dad?" I replied.

I tried to sound calm I really did but it didn't come out that way. A silence fell as we both looked daggers at the each other. From the kitchen I could hear my phone start to ring and I knew it would be Erin.

"Go on rat me out." Amber said sarcastically breaking the silence.

"You don't move." I barked as I went to get the phone.

Sure enough it was Erin. Sliding the phone to answer I dreaded telling her where I was.

"You need to come home now and I need you to breath several times before coming into the house. Remember she is our daughter and we have to love her…" I trailed off.

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"What the hell did she do?" Erin finally replied….

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

"I don't know what the hell you think you were doing, I mean did you really think we wont find out!" I lectured Amber.

Amber sat glaring at me and biting her lip as I paced in front of her.

"Have you suddenly gone mute?" I snapped.

"What is the point of talking to you all you ever do is compare me to yourself when you were younger. Wake up mom I'm not you and the second I'm old enough I wont be here so then I wont be your problem and there will be nothing to find out!" Amber screamed.

Amber got up and made her way towards the door but Jay stopped her.

"Amber you can't talk to us like that. We are your parents and we know what is best for you. Do you know how many dead kids your mom and I see on a daily basis? Kids that look like and hang around with kids like Finn, do you honestly think we are doing this to ruin your life?" Jay said a lot more calmly that I expected.

Amber glared at him, sighed heavily and shoved passed him anyway.

"Whatever you say officers." She mumbled sarcastically.

This time we let her go upstairs it wasn't worth arguing with her again. Instead we went to the kitchen and made coffee.

* * *

"What is up with her? I mean when did she turn into such a…." Jay trailed off.

"Teenager?" I finished for him.

"Yeah!" He sighed as he took the coffee from me.

"Where you like that?" Jay asked.

"No…" I replied.

Jay arched his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I was worse…..Only difference was for long enough I didn't have any parents to lecture me and tell me I wasn't allowed to do something." I admitted.

Jay gave me a small smile but I knew there was something he wanted to ask me.

"You can ask me you know…" I encouraged.

Jay gave me an apologetic look before clearing his throat.

"Was he…I mean did he do things like this…." Jay mumbled.

He was of course talking about Amber's biological father, someone who was a one time mistake during a rough patch in my career. I was high, drunk and grieving for a murdered friend when I made the mistake and almost ruined any chance I had with Jay.

"Jay…" I sighed.

"He was…He was as you know not a good guy…..I knew him years before and when I met him again I felt like the same stupid kid I was when I knew him. He was a lot like how you described Finn when he was a kid but I don't know him as an adult." I admitted.

Jay nodded in response and a silence fell.

"Do you think we should tell Amber about him?" Jay asked.

Jay was the only person apart from myself who knew about Amber's biological dad. When I found out I was pregnant he wanted to be there and be her dad and I couldn't have found a better dad for my kids. He loved them so much and would do anything for them.

"Why he has no part in her life." I answered.

"Except having half her DNA." Jay sighed.

A sadness that I had never seen washed over his face and I couldn't help but get up and go to him.

"DNA means nothing Jay look at Voight and I. He influenced my life so much and became the father I always needed and wanted." I assured Jay.

Before Jay could answer there was a loud bang from outside. Both Jay and myself got up and raced outside only to see our daughter speeding off in a black car. There was a huge dent in the side of my car where the driver of the black car had crashed causing the bang.

"Is that Finn's car?" I asked Jay.

"Yeah that's his the son of a bitch." Jay cursed.

* * *

 _ **Amber's Point of View**_

"That was close!" I gasped as Finn sped off.

"Yeah I'm sorry about your moms car." Finn apologised.

"Don't be." I laughed.

Finn leaned over and kissed me as we sped through traffic.

"So your old man says he is looking forward to meeting you. He hopes you can give him intel on the CPD." Finn told me.

"Intel?" I questioned.

"I thought he wanted to know me?" I added.

"He does but he needs intel so he can get his revenge." Finn said.

"Revenge?" I replied confused.

"On the CPD? I told you this." Finn complained.

"No you said you knew who my biological dad was and that he really wanted to meet me because mom lied to him and said I wasn't his. You never mentioned revenge what does he want to do?" I cried.

"Amber, relax he only wants to teach them a lesson, give them what they deserve for what they did to him." Finn smiled.

"But…." I began to object but Finn cut me off.

"Amber, you better not ask him all these questions he doesn't like that. Just tell him what he wants to know and anything that can help him and you will be fine." Finn said.

"Finn, what the hell have you got me into?" I yelled.

Finn ignored me and sped up in the car. I began to freak out and reached for the wheel begging him to stop and let me out. By this stage I had no idea where I was and panicking more and more.

"Amber let go!" Finn demanded.

However it was too late the car went into a spin and before I knew what was happening there was a loud bang, blurred vision and darkness.

 _ **Hope you enjoy :-)**_


End file.
